


How Could You?

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tells Aaron about him paying Ryan to lie, Aaron doesn't take it well and it leads to a heart to heart between Robert and Vic and Robert hearing the words 'Just mates' from Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a tumblr post from my friend itscaresmebeingalone so this was written for her x

“It's not your fault, it's mine!” Robert said as Aaron went to exit the backroom of the pub, their quiet drink had turned into Aaron getting upset about the new victim that had come forward and blaming himself for what the other victim had gone through and Robert had tried to calm him down cause he knew that the new victim wasn't Aaron's fault and Aaron was about to walk out of the door when Robert's words stopped him in his tracks.

“What do you mean it's your fault?” Aaron asked and Robert rubbed his face with his hands before sitting down at the table, he had planned to never tell Aaron about his deal with Ryan, but he couldn't watch the man he loved suffer any longer, blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault.

“I paid him, the other victim. I paid him to say that Gordon abused him.” Robert said as Aaron just looked at him completely shell shocked, Aaron felt like he was gonna be sick, his head was spinning as he tried to process what Robert was saying.

“We were getting no where with the case and I couldn't bare to see you suffer any longer and I wanted that scumbag to pay for what he did to you.” Robert explained.

“So you thought you'd pay someone to say they'd gone through the same hell as me?! What the hell are you playing at Robert? If this comes out it could ruin everything!” Aaron shouted, the anger and rage boiling up inside of him.

“Aaron, I'm sorry I was only trying to help.” Robert said standing up trying to comfort Aaron, Aaron pushed him away.

“Sorry?! My god how many times can you say that before it actually stops meaning something? You're always sorry Robert! I'm so stupid I actually believed you'd changed, that things we're gonna be different! But you'll never change, you're still a selfish lying control freak and you always will be. As if I actually thought there could be a future for me and you. Did you stop to think about what this was gonna do to me before you went and paid someone to lie?! Gordon put me through hell and thinking of him doing it to someone else because I didn't say something sooner has been tearing me apart!” Aaron shouted and Robert was trying his hardest not to lose it and start crying in front of Aaron because his words were cutting him deep.

“Aaron please... I did this for you, I wanted justice for you, I love you.” Robert said tears falling from his eyes.

“You don't even know the meaning of the word love otherwise you wouldn't have done this to me! Get out Robert, I can't bare to look at you right now.” Aaron said, Robert didn't try to argue cause he knew it was no good, Chas had walked in the room at the back end of their row, Robert pushed past her and made his way out towards the bar. Vic was stood at the bar chatting to Adam when Robert came barging past she could tell something was wrong, she quickly gave Adam a kiss and made her way after her brother.

“Robert! Robert, stop!” Victoria shouted after him, Robert stopped outside the front door, of the house the raining was falling hard as he turned to face Victoria but she could still see the tears falling fast.  
“Talk to me, What's happened?” Victoria asked but all Robert could do was sob, Victoria pushed past him and opened the front door and lead him inside, she got him sat down on the sofa and wrapped her arms around him.

“What is it? Robert, please you're scaring me.” Vic said and Robert wiped away his tears which seemed to be pointless as they wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks.

“I've ruined everything Vic, I just wanted to help him. To make it better for him after that scumbag hurt him but I've gone and made things worse... He hates me! I've lost him forever now.” Robert tried to explain in between chocking back sobs. Vic gave him a small smile and wiped his tears.

“You really love him don't you?” Vic asked

“Yeah, I really do Vic. I love him more than anything.” Robert answered putting his head in his hands, he felt sick, he felt like his whole world had collapsed he'd managed to mess up everything between him and Aaron again and he didn't know if he could fix it this time. He'd messed up so many time during the course of their relationship and he wanted things to be different this time but he knew deep down that he'd majorly messed up this time and that there might be no way back for them as a couple and it made his heart hurt at the thought of losing Aaron forever.

“Whatever it is you've done, I'm sure when things calm down that Aaron will see that you did whatever you did with the best of intentions. Get some sleep. Things will be better tomorrow.” Vic said with a smile as Adam walked in.

“Thanks Vic.” Robert said getting up from the sofa not even bothering to speak to Adam as he made his way upstairs, he didn't even have the energy to get undressed he just collapsed on the bed pulling himself into a ball, his head was spinning, he'd only done it to help Aaron, this plan and risking prison was to help Aaron, but it had ended up hurting Aaron and destroying any chance of Robert and Aaron making a go of things and it ripped Robert in half, Aaron was everything to him, he'd risk everything and anything for Aaron and yet the man he loved more than life itself now hated him and saw him as nothing more than a selfish bastard and Robert for the first time in his life had no clue how he was gonna fix things. Robert pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a message to Aaron.

“I'm sorry, I was only trying to help... I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to help you. It was killing me seeing you suffering, knowing that scumbag was getting away with what he'd done to you. I didn't know what else to do... I really am sorry Aaron, I love you. Please don't hate me.” 

He hit the send button before letting the phone slip out of his hand onto the floor, he knew he wasn't gonna get a reply tonight, hell he wasn't sure he'd ever get a reply again from Aaron after everything he'd done.

The sound of his phone going off ripped Robert out of his sleep, it was a little after three that he'd finally stopped crying and staring at his phone waiting for Aaron to text back, he looked up and instantly regretted it, the sun blinded his eyes which were sore from all the crying he'd done. He grabbed his phone off the bedroom floor. Twelve o clock! Shit, he'd overslept. He checked his phone, a text from Victoria and a couple of miss calls from her and then his heart was in his throat when he noticed a text from Aaron, he spent a couple of minutes wondering wherever he should open it or not cause he was terrified of the contents of the message, he finally took the plunge and pressed the message to open it.

“We need to talk. Meet me at mine.”  
Robert just started at the message in disbelief, Aaron wanted to talk and that was something Robert thought he wouldn't want to do. Robert quickly got himself up, showered and dressed and made his way over to the pub. He came in the back door using the key he still had from after Diana's attack. He knocked on the door before pushing it open. Aaron was sat on the sofa, almost like he was waiting for him to arrive.

“Hi.” Robert said acting like a school boy who had done wrong and been sent to the head teacher's office. Aaron just looked at him, Robert closed the door behind him and took a seat on the sofa across from him.

“I got your text.” Robert said waiting for Aaron to speak but he didn't, an awkard silence settled in the room, Robert didn't want to say too much because Aaron had asked him here to talk but at the same time he wanted Aaron to talk to him and to tell him everything was gonna be ok between them.

“I went to see Ryan last night, told him he can keep the money he gave you as long as when he goes and withdraws his statement to the police that he doesn't mention your name.” Aaron said breaking the silence, Robert looked at him disbelief and was about to object but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

“Ryan withdrew his statement this morning, luckily for you the Police are still gonna charge Gordon without Ryan's evidence so you haven't completely messed up the case.” Aaron explained, Robert gave him a small smile.

“Well that's great isn't it? You're finally gonna justice. Aaron I really am sorry. I was only trying to help.” Robert explained and Aaron sighed.

“Yeah I know, Mum told me that she asked you to set Gordon up. I've sorted it so that poor lad doesn't have to go through a court case. No more getting involved Robert, this is gonna be hard enough without you getting involved and causing more stress for me.” Aaron said 

“Yeah of course, I promise I'll stay out of it. Whatever you want I'll do Aaron.” Robert said

“Thank you. And from now on you and me are nothing more than good mates, do you understand me? I'm grateful for all your support but I don't trust you Robert. Not after this. I know you were only trying to help but I can't trust you and I certainly don't want to be with you when you can still lie to me as easily as you have done.” Aaron explained and Robert felt it again, that stabbing feeling inside of his chest like someone driven a blade into his heart. He really had messed up any chance of him and Aaron being together and giving it a proper chance, the one thing he had tried to do and he'd ended up messing it up. He didn't argue with what Aaron had said because he didn't see the point, he knew Aaron too well when his mind was made up there was no changing it so he just nodded in agreement because if he'd had tried to talk in that very moment he would have broken down.


End file.
